Marina Jones
Marina Jones is a tribute from District 4 from the Hunger Games. She is one of Emilia's minor tributes and has only been entered in the Insane Games by Meoryu. Tribute Profile Name: Marina Jones Age: 16 Gender: Female District: 4 Weapons: Water Gun, Blowgun Hair: White Blonde with a Blue Streak Eyes: Brown Personality: Marina is happy and kind when you first meet her, but soon, you realize that she has an evil twin residing in her that is cunning and aggresive towards people. She used to not be able to control this dark side, but now she can to use it to her advantage. Fears: Marina fears that others will get hurt because of her evil twin and by hurting people, she will start to become untrustworthy and people won't like her and will kill her. Strengths: Marina is an excellent swimmer and a great climber and is also unpredictable Weaknesses: Marina will sometimes have an issue controlling her dark side and can't climb trees very well. Alliance: Anti-Career Backstory Marina Jones was born to the owners of one of the waterparks in District 4. Everyone was friendly towards her, no matter what they thought of her. At least, until one day, when Marina was five, Marina saw her parents getting verbally abused by the President for not bringing in enough income for the Capitol. When Marina saw this happening, she felt a feeling like rage rise in her. A rage against those who hated anyone she knew. the next thing everyone knew, Marina walked up to the President and said "Leave my parents alone!" before kicking him in one of his kneecaps. The President hobbled away while Marina passed out cold on the street. While she was asleep, Marina heard a voice in her head. It sounded just like her, but evil instead. The evil voice decided that her and Marina needed to merge so that everyone that tried to hurt anyone she knew or loved would pay a price. Eventually, after three days of being knocked out, Marina woke up inside a hospital where everyone thre, including her parents and the nurses looked absoultely terrified of her for some odd reason. Eventually, Marina got discharged from the hospital and went back home, but the evil voice in her head would often say weird things to her, like to climb one of the plastic palm trees leading up to the biggest waterslide in the District every morning. Since the evil voice seemed too hard to dismiss, Marina went ahead and did these crazy things. On the night before a big carnival that was taking place in the district, the weird voice gave her yet another weird command: Dennouce your belief in the Capitol. And so, while everyone made their grand speeches, Marina suddenly ran up onstage, grabbed the microphone and started to talk about how the Capitol was arrogant and crazy, but everyone started to laugh at her, until she channeled her dark side and scared everyone by slapping a little boy for trying to defend his faith in the Capitol. Then, Peacekeepers came and arrested her for abouse to a minor and put her in prison for five years. During those lonely times, Marina often consulted her inner voice, mainly for company while in prison. The voice told her that the year she was released from jail, a weak tribute would be reaped into a special games and Marina had to volunteer in her place. So, after Marina was released from prison, she was allowed entry back into the district where she reconciled with her parents and everyone that she knew. Eventually, reaping day came around and Marina stood in the square while a young twelve year old girl was reaped into the games. As the little girl walked to the stage, Marina gathered the combined courage of herself and her evil voice inside and shouted: "I VOLUNTEER!" Lunaii Category:District 4 Category:16 year olds Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters